


Dreams Only Last for a Night

by the69thtolastdragonlord (supurbangothic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gwaine is also not dead, Gwaine is an utter gentleman and Lancelot is confused, Lancelot isn't dead, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supurbangothic/pseuds/the69thtolastdragonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot has a nightmare, and Gwaine comes to comfort him, much to Lancelot's confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Only Last for a Night

If there is one thing that confuses Lancelot to no end, it's Gwaine. The dark haired man drinks to much, beds too many, and eats far many apples to be healthy. And yet, when it comes to Arthur, Camelot, Merlin, or even Lancelot himself, a change comes over Gwaine. He becomes ferocious and brave, matching the threat blow for blow, giving as good as he gets. He doesn't seem to care when he's injured, and often will spend days after a battle denying that he has to go see Gaius for treatment. And, ironically, it is because of this that he visits Gaius so often.

When Lancelot visits him there, Gwaine is almost always asleep. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, neither a smirk or a scowl touching his youthful face. It is often then that Lancelot remembers why he feels so connected to Gwaine, in a way. Gwaine isn't of noble birth, and he understands Lancelot in a way that none of the other knights, except maybe Percival, do.

But for all of Gwaine's bravery and loyalty, he's still a drunken fool most of the time. Lancelot often hears Gwaine stumbling into his room late at night, giggling and humming to himself. At least Gwaine is a happy drunk, and there is no soft crying, as Lancelot would often hear from his father's room as a boy. He can hear Gwaine barking his shins on all sorts of furniture, and his soft cursing. The sounds are strangely comforting to Lancelot, and he often falls asleep to Gwaine's softly hummed tune.

And when Lancelot wakes in the middle of the night, panting and trembling, eyes blown wide in fear, Gwaine is there. Well, not physically _there_ , but Lancelot can sense that Gwaine is awake in the room next to his own, listening quietly to his shallow breathing. Then, the tapping begins. The commoner's way of communicating through walls when the need to be silent befalls them.

“ _Are you alright?_ ” Gwaine taps on the wall that separates their chambers. Lancelot slowly gets out of bed and walks over to the wall.

“ _Fine. Bad dream._ ” he taps back, slowly, deliberately, still trying to reign in his shallow breathing.

“ _Want to talk about it?_ ” Gwaine taps, and Lancelot thinks he must be drunk because, sober, Gwaine would call him a girl. But Lancelot is scared, and sort-of-alone in the dark. So, without thinking, he taps back, “ _Yes._ ”

Gwaine taps an, “ _Okay._ ” without hesitation, and Lancelot can hear footsteps. He is at the door before Gwaine has a chance to knock.

The door opens to reveal a wild-haired, bleary-eyed Gwaine. The long-haired knight looks empathetic, and steps over the threshold without a word. Lancelot knows that his own face is pale and his eyes are red, and ducks away from Gwaine's gaze. He goes to sit on the bed, gesturing for Gwaine to sit next to him. Gwaine smiles, almost gently, which confuses Lancelot. He's seen many different expressions on Gwaine's face, but never gentleness. The expression both perplexes and comforts him.

Gwaine sits next to him on the bed, and the feeling of another body next to him relaxes Lancelot.

“What happened?” Gwaine asks, clearly, breaking the silence. “In the dream, I mean.” It is then that Lancelot knows that Gwaine isn't drunk, and the realization shocks him.

“I...I failed.” Lancelot whispers, not trusting his voice. Gwiane doesn't ask what he means, doesn't have to. All of the knights harbor a fear that one day they will be too late to protect Arthur. It is an unspoken fear, but they recognize it in each other as easily as in themselves.

“There was so much blood...and screaming...and Merlin, calling out for Arthur. And I-” Lancelot's voice cracks and breaks off, and he tastes salt water on his lips. He realizes that he's crying.

Gwaine remains silent. For once he doesn't know what to say. So, he doesn't say anything. And instead Lancelot feels strong arms wrap around his torso. He can feel Gwaine's breath on the back of his neck, and inadvertently leans into the touch. When he closes his eyes, he can still see the blood, but it doesn't feel as real.

One hand pulls away from his torso and fingers begin to card through his hair. He presses his head back into Gwaine's gentle petting.

“It's alright. It wasn't real. Just a dream. You're okay.” Gwaine mumbles into Lancelot's ear, and although it sounds nothing like something Gwaine would say, Lancelot allows his eyes to slide closed. Gwaine continues to whisper comforting words to him, and he feels safe.

“I just...” he begins, “I'm scared. That one day I wont be fast enough, or strong enough. And Arthur...” he can't finish. Gwaine's arm tightens it's grip, pulling Lancelot in closer.

“Lancelot,” Gwaine's voice is low, heavy. “Lancelot, you are the most honest, good, caring man I've ever met. Half the things I've seen you do in a fight, I could never dream of doing. Don't ever fear that you might not be good enough, because you are.”

And Lancelot has to turn around to look at Gwaine, because he's never heard the man sound so passionate about anything. Gwaine smiles that strange gentle smile again and places a hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

Lancelot leans forward before he realizes what he's doing. His lips brush Gwaine's, and Gwaine can feel Lancelot's warm breath fanning across his face.

Gwaine leans forward slowly, purposefully, and gently presses his own lips against Lancelot's. Lancelot gasps, his eyes going wide. This...is not what he expected. This is slow and loving, and the intimacy in it caused Lancelot to shiver. It's chaste and short, but to him it's perfect.

Gwaine pulls back and smiles, and even in the dark, Lancelot can tell that the other knight is flushed.

“Despite my rather rugged appearance and reputation I have to say,” Gwaine chuckles. “That I am completely enamored with you, Lancelot du Lac.” Lancelot practically beams, and leans back, pulling Gwaine with him.

“Stay here tonight? To make sure I don't have any more nightmares?” Lancelot asks, and with his large brown eyes and perfect pout, how can Gwaine possibly say no?

 


End file.
